Venom Chaser
by cherry619
Summary: When Dean and Sam find traces of demonic actvity in Arizona they think it's going to be a simple hunt, but they get more then they bargained for when bodies start appearing over the desert terrain. Dean's Deal also doesn't help any. Set in Season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: I know I'm working on another story but I'm waiting on my beta so time limits, plus I thought I give this one another try. This was a story I wrote focusing around season 3, I didn't have the self confidence to finish it but I decided what the heck why not. So hope you enjoy. The first two chapters have no beta so all mistakes are mine sorry. Also sorry for chapter one being so short, just trying to start things up.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them we all know if I did I be doing some un-holy things.

General swearing , there Winchesters what else can you expect.

* * *

It was a normal morning, a normal hunt, normal brotherly banter…thanks to Dean. Sam said to himself as he looked up from his lab top to find his brother stuffing another muffin into his face. He sighed and started to read on about the demonic activity in Arizona. It would be a generally easy hunt and really that's what he's been wanting for a long time. After going toe to toe with a werewolf, a pissed off banshee and to top it all off a witch that has some serious problems with practical jokes, he wanted nothing more then to get a easy demon to expel.

"So Sam, what about this demonic activity you found?" Dean said with a mouth full of muffins, the crumbs toppling over his lips as he spoke. He wasn't even interested into the hunt himself it was Sam who was sooo excited for this hunt…god only knows why. He wanted some action, not a boring demon. In all fairness demons are tough sonsabitches but they've been hunting them _way_ too long not to get bored just a little.

"Hasn't anyone taught you not to talk with your mouth open?" Dean just gave him a shrug so he went on.

"Anyway there's been some demonic activity in Arizona. All in all it should be a walk in the park." Sam insisted as he watched Dean sigh for almost a moment. Lately his brother has been on a adrenaline rush…not that he's never on one but it seems to be pumping really fast and he feared that one day it would get him killed. _Yeah if I don't do it first._

"Whatever you say Sammy, so I suggest pack the sunscreen because we're heading to Arizona." Dean said playfully as he gathered up the bags and the weapons.

"Ha ha very funny, if I remember correctly your the one who always turns out red if we go somewhere with the sun blazing down. Maybe I can call you lobster head is that a good name?" Sam had no time to laugh at his own joke as a pillow whizzed by his head hitting the lamp on the table.

"Hey! You're the one paying for the lamp." Sam argued as Dean just cupped a hand to his ear to suggest he couldn't hear him. "I'm serious." In reality he wasn't but why waste the moment of brotherly banter it hardly ever came.

"All I hear is blah blah blah, so you better get your lazy butt up cause we got to go kick some demon ass." Dean retorted as he stood in the doorframe, noting how cold it was in Chicago and was really going to enjoy the warmth of the Arizona sun.

"Whatever." Sam replied with a eye roll that followed.

"And I'm not lazy!"

"Alright your not lazy."

"Thank you for your generous self evaluation."

"But… you sure are talkative this morning, so get you buns up and lets go." Dean stated with a smirk as he saw Sam give him a evil glare and he headed out the door.

"Fine, I'm coming lobster head." Sam muttered under his breath. _Boy did he miss theses things or what._

"I heard that!"

As the car rumbled down the road with rock music blaring out of the speakers the brotherly banter still continued. Even the warmth of the Arizona rays can't hide them from the supernatural creature that stalks the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Hey chapter three should be up soon and I hope you all can imagine Dean and Sam in hookers clothing or in a gay strip joint please review and let me know what ya think and who possibly should win the bet.

* * *

The trip was long and not just long in the since that Chicago was a little ways from Arizona but in the sense that the brotherly banter turned into nagging and a Q&A. It wasn't about jokes anymore it was about feelings and caring and sharing time…which I blame solely on Sam. Leave it to Sammy to turn a conversation 180 degrees so that all emotions were at a forefront. That's when I shut up and turned the music up I believe he got the hint. Maybe coming to Arizona was a bad idea. I quickly changed my mind as we pulled up to the motel and I saw some bikini clad women walk buy…so maybe not a bad idea after all.

"Well were here Sammy, Phoenix." I stated the obvious which earned me an eye roll but I couldn't care at the moment.

I saw Sam quickly get out of the car and start to bring our stuff into the motel. Maybe the geeks still sore about earlier? Na, why would he hold a grudge over me shutting him down for a chick flick moment…I mean isn't that obvious?

I went inside when all the stuff was inside the motel, he has to do his part too. He spun around so fast on his heels you think he'd be in ballet…that earned a small chuckle.

"Okay we have to go down to the police station get some info on the hunt, then come back and do some research about the deaths." Sam stated.

"Can't we just enjoy the sun, catch a few waves and some babes." Dean grinned evilly. I mean it was his last year on earth why not live a little. If Sam was trying to hide his complete meltdown he was doing a bang up job. Some brotherly intervention would need to come soon.

"Dean we came here to rid Phoenix of a demon, and that's what were going to do were not laying on a beach somewhere staring at women, even though that's your fantasy." Sam said with a hint of anger. How could Dean even think of women at the moment…even though he knew why he was asking the question.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a bunch Samantha, were going to do it. I just thought…well."

"Well what Dean?"

"It's my last year Sam, you know it I know it and I want to live a little man. Hunting non stop is getting tiring. Why can't for once we have a little fun?" Dean questioned, really wanting to know the truth because this is suppose to be a simple hunt why not have some fun…it was logical.

"Dean your not gonna die!" Sam said angrily, why must they always bring this up? Everywhere they go it's the same story about how Dean is gonna die in a year. Don't they think I fucking know that? It's in my mind everyday, like a mantra telling me one year left and no hope.

"Listen I don't really know how to tell you this but I'm gonna get you out of this deal if it's the last thing I do." He saw Dean begin to argue and he didn't feel in the mood to start another argument so he decided to give Dean what he wanted…some fun.

"You wanted some fun? Well how about this, I have a bet for ya." Sam smirked as he saw Dean's eyebrows raise up and a sly smile quickly appear.

"Oh yeah what kinda bet?" Dean asked calm and collected, now this was what he was talking about. No deal, no death, no one year…just pure fun.

"You see I've had the feeling you are better at getting women then I am."

"Well then you've had the right feeling little brother." Dean winked as he couldn't control his smile, he really enjoyed Sam's new mood.

"Well then lets settle it if I get laid by the end of this hunt then you must dress up like a hooker and go into a bar full of drunken men and start to sing I touch myself." He saw Dean's smile widen and then a laugh erupted, low in his throat. He could tell Dean wasn't expecting to lose…poor soul.

"That's clever I must admit, but if I get laid then you must go to a strip joint and start to strip down Sammy." He was wiping the tears from his eyes and he saw Sam looked perplexed for the moment…kid didn't think he could win…poor soul.

"That's pretty inventive but do we have a deal?" Sam asked as he reached out his hand.

"Yeah we got a deal."

"Oh and by the way did I mention it was a Gay strip joint?" Dean stated as Sam just through a book at his head.

* * *

The police station wasn't that far as expected, the mood was lightened so when Dean announced they pulled up Sam was surprised. It was a pretty small building for Phoenix, but what else is new now a days. Dean's voice kick started him back to reality.

"Hey are you gonna go in or me?" Dean said pointing at the door way, normally they go in together but why not spend this time to sleep…or take a glance at the beach behind him.

"I guess I will." Sam said as he sensed that Dean had no intentions of going in…jerk.

Like it wasn't enough with the research. He was halfway there when he heard Dean yell something out.

"Now don't be cheating by hooking up with the secretary." Dean smiled when he saw Sam give him the bird and walk in the building.

The police station was quite calm, which surprised him because Phoenix was a busy city. For some reason Sam had a suspicion something else was wrong but he shrugged it off. Obviously lack of sleep and food has gotten to his brain and is making him come up to vivid conclusions. _Great now I'm a liability, just when things turned around. _He walked up to the secretaries' desk and a petite blonde looked up at him, her eyes were of a chocolate brown. If Dean were here he would so be hitting on her but hey his loss.

"Yes may I help you?" The young secretary asked as she flashed him a brilliant smile. She only looked to be Dean's age.

"Uh…hi I'm Sam Winston and I'm working on the deaths here in Phoenix. He then proceeded to show her his fake I.D. She gradually took it and handed it back without any questions. For some reason though she wouldn't stop starring at him, and supposedly in Dean's girl handbook that's a good thing.

"Oh, Mr. Smith has been expecting you, his office is down the hall on the right sweetie." She smiled and pointed in the direction.

"Thank you." Sam said his thanks and started to walk down the hall but a hand grabbed his back he quickly turned around expecting an attacker but only saw the secretary. _Great now paranoia is playing with my mind too…fantastic._

"Oh, um… what is it?" Sam questioned, thinking that she saw through the fake badge or something.

"This is one more thing you'll need and call me Trixi." Trixi winked and waved him goodbye.

As Sam unfolded the note he saw a number and underneath it, it read call me with little hearts all around it. There was a little p.s at the bottom that read _nice ass._ He looked back and saw Trixi blowing him a kiss.

As Sam turned back around he proclaimed "Yeah score one for Sam!" Not realizing he said it out loud, Sam's face turned bright red and glanced back to see if any one had heard him, he saw Trixi giggling at him but that was all so he hurried towards the office door.

As Sam knocked on the door he heard a gravely voice say "Come in," so he did what the voice said and was shocked at what he saw on the other end.

It was a short and pudgy man, with a handlebar mustache and a uni-brow to go with it.

"Hi sir my names Sam Winston I work with a group of investigators on the deaths of Phoenix." Sam then again flashed his fake badge.

"Yes, yes I've been expecting you." Mr. Smith said as he handed him his I.D back.

"Any information you need I will supply for you son so start your questioning." Mr. Smith intended.

"Have you seen anything strange lately around the desert or is there anything strange about all the deaths?" Sam asked.

"Why yes, all the deaths were caused by a mysterious poison."

"Poison?" Sam knew that wasn't right, demons don't use poison.

"Yes, they found poison in all the victims' blood stream, and we can't seem to identify want kind it is."

"So it's a new substance found?" Sam curiously asked. He read about poison in his dad's journal and different kinds but never has he heard a demon using poison.

"Yes, we are still trying to figure out the substance."

"Anything else strange or mysterious about the deaths?" Sam questioned, as he watched him just sit there and play with his mustache.

"All of the victims were 25 years old when they were killed; here are photos of all the victims." Mr. Smith handed Sam photos of all the victims.

As Sam looked at the photos he noticed that every single one was male, and they looked almost like him at that moment he got very dizzy and was feeling like he was about to throw up.

"Mr. Winston are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" Sam swallowed down his breakfast and stood up while holding on to a chair. This wasn't good in anyway.

"Do you think it could be a serial killer?" Sam asked while tried to hold the bile down in his throat.

"We already are checking into that now but all the sources are saying no." Mr. Smith said while shaking his head.

"I have one more question son how old are you?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I'm 25 sir why?" Sam was dreading the answer.

"Get out while you can, leave Sam there's still hope. Whoever this is will find you, I know it leave Phoenix save yourself." Mr. Smith said in a low warning tone, standing up to his full height of 5'2.

"Uh, I think I better get going now." Sam wanted to get out of there fast.

"Leave, it's not too late!" Mr. Smith yelled while Sam went out the door.

As Sam slammed the door shut and was speed walking out of there, Trixi tried to flag him down but he pretended she wasn't there, he wanted to get out of there now.

As Sam stepped out of the building he spotted Dean snoring in the impala, usual.

"Dean, why are you sleeping when there's a beach full of chicks right behind you?" Sam questioned as he saw Dean's eyes pop open and quickly turn around only to squeal out when he saw the sight.

"Hey! Dude, that's so lame." His eyes were forever blinded by a nudist beach. He shivered as Sam got into the car next to him.

"So you find anything out?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yeah all the deaths were by poison."

"What, no way that's not normal for a demon." Dean stated in disbelief.

"Yeah I don't get it either we need to check into this more Dean."

Sam wasn't going to tell Dean about how all the victims were his age and looked like him it unnerved him to no ends meet and it would only make Dean worry about two things so Sam did what he did best he kept his mouth shut.

"You ready to go Sam?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

"Oh and did you have a little party with that secretary?" Dean asked while smiling.

"No didn't even speak to her." Sam smiled, as Dean pulled out and started to drive on the highway.

As they go to a motel thinking they will be safe and warm, but not knowing that things that go bump in the night can even get you when you least expect it


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **I fixed all chapters so no scary lines in the future and hopefully all boo boo's and grammatical and spelling errors should be fixed but ones like the difference between then and than or their and there probably won't I'm quite stupid on those and have no clue as the difference. I try to differentiate to the best of my abilities so I hope it doesn't bother some if you spot them out. Thanx Charity

* * *

The ride back was a nightmare; Dean kept on jibbing him about the secretary and telling him about taking pictures when he was shaking his package (I think that is how he put it) on a pole. His stomach was churning and he knew that Dean was weighed down with enough crap…_because of him. _He swallowed down his guilt one more time as Dean kept on talking, it's been a while since he seen him this happy so he went along with the head nods and occasional yeah's. He is just surprised Dean didn't notice something was up but he was glad also not wanting to vent out his emotions either.

When they finally pulled up to the motel, he quickly exited the car because he felt the need to throw up his half-eaten breakfast.

He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him quickly expelling his breakfast praying Dean would just let it be, but of course what was he thinking.

A light knock startled him out of his pain as he wiped a hand across his mouth and got up on shaky legs.

"Just a minute." His voice sounded raspy like he has been drinking for a week.

Another loud bang sounded out as Dean's voice hit his ears.

"Don't just a minute me, open the damn door Sam."

To say the least he was pissed but in a worried way if that made since. All of his sleepless nights and him not eating has caught up with him and there is no way to hide it anymore.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Dean pushed open the door and winced when it hit the wall.

"Care to explain." Dean asked as he folded his arms. He didn't really need an explanation, Sam didn't think he heard him as he got up at night or he didn't think he watched him when he played with his food.

"No not really."

"Sam…"

"Dean you don't understand, your gonna die, and there's nothing I can do about it. Everyday I hear them screaming at me, telling me how there gonna torture you in hell and It's gonna be my fault. You cannot just stand there and say everything will be ok you can't." Sam slumped down onto the floor; he really wanted to avoid all this. Hell he wanted a simple hunt. Now is that so much to ask for? All of this led back to that damn sheriff telling him about him dieing, if he had not of heard any of it he probably of kept up his façade better.

"Sammy." Dean strode into the bathroom, it being too small for the both of them… just too small for Sam in general. He quickly got down to Sam's eye level and could see all the guilt, the pain, the fear. He wanted to hug Sam and never let him go on the other hand he wanted to whack Sam in the head for bottling up his emotions like this until they got this bad. Wasn't that what he taught him though? Hasn't he and his dad always told him to suck it up Sam? Well no more sucking it…at least not today.

"Listen I'm not gonna die, how can I when I have you to look after. Don't worry ok I don't want you to worry so much over this damn deal that you make yourself sick like this. You have to start thinking about yourself Sammy, please before you do send me to an early grave ok kiddo." He smiled and ruffled his hair, he wasn't to keen that the message got across but at least it was a start. That is at least somewhere.

* * *

The morning came fast with the sun hitting his face and Sam typing on the lab-top…no sleep yet again I see. He sat up and could see the dark circles under his eyes he was about to comment when Sam scared him out of his bed.

"So have a nice night?"

"What the hell Sam, give a guy a warning." He stood up an noticed Sam did not even look up from that lab-top. They were going to take a break today and Sam was going to like it.

"Hey I'm gonna hop in the shower holler if you need me alright." Dean said as he left the door open a crack.

Sam knew Dean was disappointed that he did not sleep but he could not. He tried, he tries every night but he sees the same picture in his head repeatedly like a slideshow. It is of a fiery brimstone with screaming people in cages or on torture racks, some people have multiple scars and abrasions. His mind only focuses on the one picture though…Dean. He sees him eagle spread with no clothes on and pleading…begging for the torture to quit. He even cries out for Sam's help, while the demon which he picked up is named Alastair just laughs at him and say's Sam's dead. Sam shivers involuntarily and jumps when a hand touches his shoulder.

"Dude jumpy much." Dean questioned as he watched from the bathroom as Sam stared into the distance a glazed looked in his eyes, at first he thought he was having a vision but that was set aside when he saw him shiver so he stepped in.

"No you just startled me." Sam stated as he got back to typing. "By the way put some clothes on your blinding me with your white skin." Sam said as he covered his eyes. His brother was wearing a towel but the towel did seem to blend into his skin.

"Sammy I have some plans for today." Dean said as he held up the towel and dug around in his duffel for some clothes.

"I hope they involve putting on clothes." Sam chimed.

"Smartass, well where were going maybe its better if I didn't where any." Dean pondered as he saw a horrified look on Sam's face.

"Oh god were not going to that nudist beach are we?" Sam questioned because no telling what Dean would do anymore.

"No, but we are going to a beach." He watched as Sam calmed. "I don't want to hear any buts' about it because you're coming and were going to have some down time ok."

"Whatever you say lobster head." Sam grinned as Dean threw his towel he was wearing at him. "Oh god put some clothes on." Sam shielded his eyes as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"What! You can't hide that I'm so gonna get laid before you." Dean said flexing his muscles to the open air.

"Hey lobster head, you forgot one thing." Sam yelled through the door.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Dean asked still walking around the motel naked.

"All the windows are open dumbass." Sam laughed, as he would have imagined his brothers face look like a lobster head.

Dean looked at the open window and saw two old grandmothers staring at his very naked body. He quickly pulled the sheet and covered himself, as the grandmothers held up there cameras to solidify they took pictures. Oh, this day was the best day ever he could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**: So this is chapter four and it features two mysterious girls that seem to fit dean and sams perfect girl requirements. Just remember not all is at is seems.

* * *

The breeze against his skin was so calm and reassuring that he just let Dean roll both windows down even though the temperature spiked up to 95 degrees. It was relaxing, there was no more worrying for the moment it got pushed into the back of his mind…especially when Dean started to sing I touch myself just to annoy him.

Sam looked over at his older brother and saw a peaceful serene face plastered on it…one that hasn't been seen since his father's death and that was some time ago. They were heading to the beach, just like Dean planned, of course Sam would probably just lay out in the sun maybe catch up on reading but he knew Dean had other plans.

When they pulled up to the beach he could see Deans mouth water with anticipation…the anticipation of relaxing he hoped.

"So Sammy you need me to get your floaties from the trunk?" Dean said as Sam just flipped him off for the second time this hunt…a new record.

"While you go bathe in sunscreen I got some errands to do if ya feel me." Dean's eye's looked over to the three ladies who were splashing around in the water.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead I'll lay our stuff out here." He shrugged Dean off as he knew Dean was itching for some action but of course if things became to intimate he would have to tell the embarrassing story of when Dean fell asleep in the sun and he laid a women's bra on top of his chest. When Dean woke up he was burnt to a crisp except for a bra impression along his chest, he couldn't take his shirt off for two weeks.

Sam laughed out loud at the memory, those were good times. Of course his brother got him back with Nair in the shampoo and that's when he learned not to EVER start a prank war EVER again.

He watched as Dean approached the three women and there jaws dropped at his physic, of course Dean wanted to show off so he started to flex his pecs…typical.

Sam just laid back and closed his eyes against the harsh rays; it wouldn't be until someone laid a hand on his shoulder that he popped up instantly.

"Wha…?" he started to heave in oxygen expecting a psycho but all he saw was a young women looking down at him with concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but you've been asleep for at least 45 minutes and I didn't want you to get burnt."

"Thanks, I mean thank you. You didn't have to do that." Sam said as he looked around for his brother and let out a breath when he saw Dean rubbing tanning lotion onto some women.

"Don't mention it; I'm Abby by the way." She sat down next to him and he extended his hand out to reach hers. She has golden brown hair, with brilliant blue eyes; she almost looks like…no no.

He gulped when she just stared at him curiously.

"So do you have a name or do I have to make one up." She asked him with a smile, god she looks just like Jess when she…

"Uh…yea." Well that was a brilliant answer; he was pretty sure if Dean were here he would get his ass kicked into next year for being so stupid.

"So…what is it?" She asked again almost irritated. _Great now you pissed her off._

"It's Sam, Sam Winchester." Another mistake telling her my last name. _I really need some sleep or I'm gonna end up brain dead._

"Sam, that's a nice name. Do you live around here?"

"No, me and my brother were investigating the deaths here in Phoenix. We just needed some down time that's all." He stated as he saw her face pain up, obviously she was connected in a way with the deaths.

"Oh, I…I see." She gulped then looked down into the sand pushing it around with her tanned feet.

"Are you alright?" I offered, because obviously this could be another hit into the deaths.

"Yeah it's just…well. My brother he was taken by that thing and…killed." She started to cry bending into my shoulder blade. I started a soft mantra of words I knew Dean would use too calm her down.

"It's ok; do you know what took him?" I asked as sobs continued to wrack her body. People kept staring as they went by and as I glanced over Dean was eating strawberries and chocolate off a women's belly…not even gonna ask.

"My brother he looked so much like you Sam, and all the police could say was we'll figure it out. It's been two years Sam TWO years. The police gave him a name though, it was the venom chaser." She sniffed and let go of my shoulder to sit up, it seems like venting her emotions has helped…_if only Dean would do the same._

"The venom chaser?" I asked, because police, pedestrians, normal people don't give demons a special name. Especially one that has to do with venom.

"Yeah, kinda corny right?" She laughed a little and her smile crept back onto her face I had to turn away.

"Whatever floats there boat I guess, but can I ask you one last question?"

"Sure, whatever you like hotcakes." She grinned as I blushed inwardly at the named used.

"Um…what happened to the bodies when they found them? You know the coroners report thing."

"Yeah, the bodies' main organs shut down due to an unknown substance in the blood stream. Soon enough they were dumped in an area not far from here. It's in central Phoenix made up of a bunch of mountain peaks and a desert terrain."

"Ok, me and my brother will go check it out after this. Thanks for all your help Abby I really appreciate." I flashed her a winning smile and the mood seemed to lighten, this day didn't seem bad after all.

* * *

To say that this day was perfect was putting it too lightly. This day was heaven, Dean said to himself as he dumped Sam at the beach and quickly made his way over to the water where the three lovely ladies were having a water fight.

He felt bad that he ditched Sam for some women but hey you got to live a little some times, even Sam knows that. He entered the water and saw all three women look at him in awe.

"Hello ladies care if I swim around here." He asked as he made his pecs jump up and they started to giggle.

"Uh…not at all uh what's your name?"

The lady with the stunning red hair asked, if he had the chance he do them all but out of all of them she was the most stunning. Her looks were striking beyond belief.

"Call me Dean but if another name comes too mind have at it." He grinned as the other two started to think for one. Obviously the red-haired woman was the leader of this fine establishment.

"So I never saw you before, what brings you around Phoenix? I think I would have remembered a hot man like yourself." She grinned as the others agreed with her.

"Sweetheart, I'm on business now we don't want to mix business with pleasure do we?"

"Well there's always way's to bend the rules. You seem like a rule breaker." She purred and his testosterone level sky rocketed.

"Did you check out my book or something?" She laughed as she whispered something to the other two, they quickly dispersed…so much for a three some, but he was enjoying this.

"So how's you say we head over to my towel and we talk a little." She started to creep closer to him and he could smell the violet in her hair even though it was wet.

"Talking is my middle name." As he and his new playmate 'which he didn't even know her name' walked out of the water he saw Sam lying on the towel sleeping. An evil grin crept on his face and he could only imagine the torment he would force upon him.

* * *

Sam sat on the towel for the longest time talking to Abby about the case or hunt whichever, his goof ball brother and his day's at Stanford. For some reason he felt as though he could tell her everything about him, his inner secrets and his feelings and after it was over she would just tell him it was ok and move on.

As the day passed he saw Dean conversating with a fiery red head near the bar…if you call it conversating. Soon the sun was at its highest and it had gotten extremely hot outside, thankfully he didn't burn anywhere…if anything he's gotten more tan.

"So Sam how's you say me and you head back to my car?" She asked smiling and holding his hand. For some other reason he would have felt very uncomfortable but today he was so relaxed he had no care in the world.

"Your car?" I gulped as I contemplated whether I should take the step off the cliff and actually do it. As I turned to Dean I could see he was making out with the girl he was talking too so what the hell why shouldn't I…I'm not striping in a gay strip joint.

"Sure, let's go." I took her hand and we both walked back into the parking lot to get seated in her car…_now I know I'm screwed up I'm about to have sex in public with a girl I just met._

* * *

Dean followed the girl all the way over to a lone towel; she quickly sat down and started to sip on some mixed drink.

"Do you want some?" She offered but he decided if he was going to bang this chick he at least wants to remember it.

"Na, I'll pass."

"So Dean tell me why do you keep glancing over to that kid on the towel over there?" She pointed to where Sam was sitting which what looked like a girl plopped right next to him…he couldn't hide his grin.

"He's my brother what can I say." He watched as she just smiled and nodded her head.

"You don't need to say anything; I find protectiveness in an older brother highly attractive and very sexy." She scooted next to him her hands feeling up his chest…_boy could he get use to this._

"Do I get a golden star?" He asked as she continued to coo at him, the onlookers that passed by were obviously used to this because no one objected that they might just strip naked in a public beach and have sex.

"You get more then that, you get to know my name. That's a prize in and of itself and if your good maybe you can rub some tanning oil on me." She purred as he felt a jolt go through his body, he couldn't suppress a groan and felt like a retard. This wasn't the first time he felt exhilarated and definitely won't be the last.

"That is a prize, well maybe if you're good you can give me a massage."

"I'm ashamed at you; I'm always good what would ever give you the intention that I was naughty?" Well he did have some ideas in mind.

"My name is Ember, not to be confused with Amber because it looks like you get confused easily."

"Me confused never." He looked into the depths of her eyes and saw passion, fire, intensity, even the drive for sex. He was so winning this bet. He took a glance over at Sam and saw him and some girl walk away into the parking lot.

"That's my boy." He muttered under his breath as she just scouted closer and started to press her lips against his. He returned the embrace and for once he just lived a little.

* * *

She closed both the doors and he just took one breath and it relaxed him, soothed him.

She started to scoot closer to him and he just stood still waiting for the embrace, for a love that never was.

She pressed her lips into his and he returned it, flashes of Jess came to mind, her beautiful long hair that hit his face when they snuggled. The way she was gentle with her touch and motion. Most of all her calming voice that said his name.

"Sam?"

"Huh, I can't do this I'm sorry Abby I really I'm…I just can't." He quickly got out of the car and went to go find his brother.

He started off in the direction he knew he was located when his phone rang to life.

"Hello." He answered as a burly voice sounded over the phone; he recognized it was Mr. Smith.

"Yes sir, I would like to know."

"Another one! Alright I'll grab my partner and we'll be right there." He quickly hung up the phone and raced to find Dean, he was crushed with the news that another body was discovered. They needed to head out to central Phoenix and figure this out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Things we'll start to get clearer in this chapter and some lose ends will be tied up. I really hope you're enjoying this so far.

* * *

"So they've found another body huh?" Dean questioned as he looked over at Sam who was tense in his seat and hasn't spoke a word sense dragging him off from his intimate adventure.

"What? I mean yea, yea they did." Sam shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs that were eluding him. Dean was staring at him with concern and he was trying his best to shake if off but he was doing a horrible job acting clueless. The sun was gone from the sky and there was no moon or stars to be seen up above. It was complete darkness; he shivered at the thought of it all.

"Sam are you ok?" He took another glance over at his brother to see him shiver, which there was no need because it was still a humid temperature of 85. It made him wonder what exactly he and that girl were discussing because he was acting out of it since then.

"Yea, why do you ask?" Sam gulped as Dean's eyes shone with concern and he really wasn't in the caring sharing mood.

"For one you're over there shaking like a leaf and its 85 degrees out." Dean retorted as he saw Sam hang his head.

"Come on man what aren't you telling me? You really don't want to piss me off after that lovely day at the beach." He knew there was something Sam was leaving out and the closer they got to central Phoenix the more Sam acted out.

"Well…I haven't told you everything about the hunt exactly." He stuttered out as Dean's face changed from concern to anger right before his eyes.

"Spit it out then."

"All the victims, they were male." He swallowed down all of his guilt as he saw Dean's face lighten a little. _Gosh I'm such an ass sometimes, hiding stuff from him when he only has a year left._

"Well is that it, because if that's what's troubling you…" He didn't finish his statement as Sam's hand shot up to let him know there was more. _After this hunt I'm so going to kick his ass for hiding things again._

"Listen when I went to the police station the sheriff showed me photos of all the victims. I started to look at them all and realized they all looked exactly like me and every victim was the same age." He shot out as he was heaving for air scared of the reaction from Dean, because there are not many places to hide when you're driving on the road with an angered older brother.

Dean tried to count to 5 to calm himself so he wouldn't unleash a deadly fury but he only made it to 2.

"What the hell were you thinking? When did you think it was appropriate to tell me? Huh, when your dead? Because I think that's a little too late Sam." Dean fumed as Sam bent his head lower and curled into himself. He tried to calm down for Sam's sake but couldn't not when Sam would do something so stupid to put his life on the line.

"You had a lot to worry about, so I didn't think I bother you." Sam said quietly as Dean kept on cursing to himself. _This was going to be a great hunt._

"Bother me? Sam, listen didn't I give you this talk in the bathroom? I don't want to have to go through this again, because it really seems like you're trying to kill me." Dean said with a smirk as Sam just shrunk back into the seat. _Ok maybe not the best quote of the day._

"All I want is for this to be a worry free hunt, no anxiety attacks or nightmares or worrying constantly over my deal. Can we please just stop keeping secrets for one; I don't care what I'm heaving on my shoulders you have to let me in before I'm in an early grave ok Sam?" He asked as Sam just nodded, this was going to be a pleasant hunt he could feel it. The mood was set for the rest of the day and he drove closer to central Phoenix to at least get something done.

They finally pulled up to the crime scene to see yellow tape surrounding the whole area, cops, the forensics team the whole notch. Dean quickly exited to escape the tension that was surrounding the impala he wanted some fresh air. He saw Sam slowly maneuver himself from the passenger side and he could already see the sweat forming. _Great he's gonna be puking his guts out while I try to talk to short and pudgy._

"Ah Mr. Winston you got my call."

The pudgy guy pushed right passed him and went directly to Sam. _Hmph figures._

"Yea you said there was another death is it all the same features as before?" Sam quickly pulled himself together and wiped a hand across his brow. _Damn it suck it up your on a hunt. You don't need to be a liability again._

"Yes it's a 25 year old male that…well you know."

"Yea I do." He felt an elbow get shoved into his stomach and saw Dean giving him and angered look. _Oops I forgot too include him into the case or even introduce him to the sheriff._

"Mr. Smith this is my partner…" he didn't even get to finish as Dean cut him off and snuck a hand out to grab the sheriffs.

"My name is Bond, Dean Bond." Dean smiled as he always wanted to use the James Bond thing but no one would believe him. He smiled even bigger as Sam gave him the evil eye.

"Uh yea ok anyway Mr. Winston this had been the 5th death so far."

"Did they confirm it's by the poison too?" Sam asked as Dean was humming the James Bond theme song.

"Yes they did, were bringing back the serial killer topic because we have no other leads."

"Did they find anything else, like other new information?" Dean asked as he jumped back into the conversation.

"No, didn't I just say we had no leads and we didn't find anything. Boy these city folks sure are dumb."

"What was that?"

"Nothing if you like to look around you can I'll call you with any new information."

"Thank you." Sam offered as he hit Dean in the back of the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Giving out the name Bond because that's pretty suspicious." His brother is smart but sometimes he can be pretty dull.

"What can't I have some fun besides it's not like he would have put two and two together." Dean shrugged as they went under the yellow tape.

"Dean he called you dumb." Sam sighed as he saw the body.

"What he called me dumb."

"Never mind just lets try and figure this out." Sam knelt down and looked over the body to find anything to help him but he couldn't stop staring at the face. Even the damn eye color was the same. Sam shivered.

Dean looked down and almost puked at the sight it was like looking at Sam lying Dead and cold. The hair, the eyes even some of the facial features it was down right creepy.

"So what have we got to work with?" Dean asked as he saw Sam shiver.

"Not much there's an injection site near the neck, it's looks bruised and swollen so whoever did this obviously doesn't know how to handle needles." Sam noted as he looked to see how long he had been dead.

"How long has he been dead?" Dean asked as he couldn't stop staring at his face.

"Uh I give it about one day."

"So this poison works fast huh." Dean asked.

"Yeah until we know what substance were dealing with there's no way of gauging who did this or how to stop it." Sam sighed as he got up and brushed the dirt from his jeans.

"Well looks like were staying in Phoenix for a while." Dean smiled as his thoughts went back to the fiery red head at the beach.

"Yea lets head back to the motel I want to do some more research." Sam said as he tried to hide his rush of adrenaline. He wasn't heading to bed anytime soon not with people dying around him.

"Whatever geek." Dean said as they both hopped into the car and drove back to the motel.

* * *

"Are they gone?"

"Yes they left, they actually think there smart enough to figure this out."

"Well don't underestimate them I have had the pleasure of reading the older ones mind and there are some heavy thoughts up there. So be on your heels Abby because we need our last sacrifice by the end of this week."

"I know how will we do it?"

"Leave it to me I have it all planned out." A laugh erupted as they sat on the top of the mountain watching in amusement of there work. The leader's bright red hair a stark contrast in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** I'm sorry for the bold print again, works has been giving me so much trouble. It really is a pain but you work with what you have. I'll try to fix it but no guarantees. Reviews would be appreciated so if you read just drop a little not to tell me if you hate it or love it. As for the address and street well I partially made it up, 13th dr. is a real street in phoenix but the address I don't know. So if you're from phoenix sorry if I'm so far off, it's hard when you live in Florida. Thanx Charity

* * *

"Are you ever gonna give it up for tonight?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed flipping through channels. His mind wasn't focused on the T.V though it was focused on that fiery red head Ember. She must have rubbed him the right way because he was craving more. He sighed as he glanced over again to see Sam huddled over the computer vigorously typing and scrolling through old articles.

"Not until I find a lead Dean. Beside what do you care, if I remember correctly there still is a bet hanging in the air. Why don't you try and get laid or something?" Sam grumbled out as he rubbed absently at his eyes. His adrenaline burst was slowly winding down and he really needed some sleep to stay fresh on this hunt but he couldn't sleep not with all this stuff going on.

"Fine, grumpy pants! I'm heading to the bar don't wait up." Dean shouted out as he picked up his coat and headed out the door. _Sometimes his brother can be a buzz killer._

Sam sighed with relief as the door slammed shut; he wasn't in the mood for Dean to nit pick with him, not tonight at least. He didn't care if Dean got laid cause of his suggestion, in reality he didn't care if he was the next victim then finally Dean would be safe. Sam stood up from the chair and began to stretch his muscles. _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

Dean pulled up to the only bar he could find, the ONLY! _This day kept on getting better and better. _After his brother pretty much kicked him out he's been driving for at least 20 minutes trying to find a god damn bar, how fucking ironic is that?

He casually got out of the impala and strutted up to the entrance his brooding and complaining manor replaced with cockiness and flirtation. He pushed open the doors to be assaulted with smoke, music, and the smell of alcohol. _Yep this is the life. _

He walked up to the bar and quietly drummed on the table to Run to the hills by Iron maiden. That's when a voice caught his attention, it wasn't just any voice he remembered this voice…Ember.

He looked up to see the fiery red head standing behind the bar cleaning a glass glancing at him seductively. _Oh god thank you Sammy for getting rid of me._

"Fancy seeing you here." She said in that voice that made his spine tingle. It was like this was the perfect women for him.

"Nothin fancy about it." He winked as she stopped cleaning the glass and filled it up with a beer, his favorite to be exact. _God he loved this woman._

"Sure it is, I mean we just have to stop meeting like this." She giggled and began to take off her apron to hang it up in the back.

"Well I have a better idea let's meet somewhere else."

"Oh you're so naughty but you know what…" She leaned in closer too him so that only he would hear.

"I love it when you're naughty." She licked her lips and handed him a piece of paper.

"Is this my parting gift?" He asked as he held up the paper, as she was walking away to the door.

"It's the first step in your parting gift, see ya soon Dean." She walked out the door and he turned to drink his beer.

Dean looked at the paper and saw an address on it:

13th dr.

1308

See ya real soon.

Dean grinned evilly, as he finished the rest of his beer and laid his money down. He had no clue where the hell that was but the mood he was in he was pretty sure he could find it, in lightning speed.

Dean walked out of the bar and slid into the impala and raced to find 13th dr.

* * *

Sam glanced over at the clock for the fifth time that night; it was a bold reminder that he was getting no where in his efforts. Dean wasn't back yet but that was too be expected he probably won't be back till tomorrow morning.

Sam's eyes burned as he tried to concentrate on the material in front of him. It was an old newspaper article telling of killings that went unsolved due to a mysterious substance found in the blood stream. That occurred in Tempe, Arizona not so far from here but the cases are extremely old dating back to the 1920's. This was all connected in some way but trying to make that connection?

Sam scrubbed his face and read on what he read intrigued him but also terrified him at the same time. The sixth deaths were all male and 25 years of age having the same facial features, the last victim was found pinned to a cross almost in a sacrificial manner, but no confirmations have been made. Sam gasped as he read it over and over; it's the same thing that's happening here. He said to himself as he hurriedly ran to get his cell phone to tell Dean of his discovery.

"Come on Dean pick up." He waited patiently but all he got was the annoying electronic voice at the end. After the beep his words rushed out in a flurry.

"Listen Dean I found something big and I don't know where you are but you need to get your ass back here because we don't have much time left." He yelled into the phone as he tried to say more.

"I'm sorry I hid things from you but the last victim it's going to be…" The machine cut him off, he cursed aloud as he threw his cell phone to the ground. He started to pace the room to make his brain work on who did this or what was doing this. He quickly dispersed serial killer because this same thing was alive in the 1920's so that lead only to one thing, something supernatural.

"Fuck!" He cursed again his brain was being overworked but he had to figure this out. His head started to hurt from all the stress so he decided it was time to calm down and pop some pills and finally go to sleep. _To hell if I die, then Dean will be safe and that's all that matters. _

* * *

Dean looked over at his phone as it started to sing to life, he read the caller I.D and it said SAM so he decided the little twerp can wait, he had some business to take care of.

He's been driving for about one hour until he finally turned down 13th dr. There were barely any houses on the street if there were they were abandoned that sort of crept him out but you work with what you have. He found the address 1308 and stopped right in front of the house.

The house was in decent condition, not all broken down like the rest but showed signs of wear and tear. He walked up the pathway and he got goose bumps anticipating what was to come. He rung the door bell and waited until the door opened he dropped his mouth open in shock a very good shock he might add.

Ember was robed in a set of purple lace panties and a purple lace bra her silk robe hanging over her shoulder.

"Bout time you got here." She grumbled and Dean could she that she had been waiting a while for him and he smirked at the thought.

"It's not my fault you pick the hardest damn street to find to live on." He smiled as he walked through the door. The house was a normal house, well from what he saw in victim's houses when they had to interview them. He never had a normal house well only when he was up to four and how many memories can you drag out of a house? _A lot actually. _

"You gonna stare at my house all day or are we gonna make it up to the bedroom."

"Just admiring the architecture is all." He smiled as he sensed her pure eagerness to get him up to the bedroom and do the hanky panky.

"The architecture? Dean you're more confused then I would have guessed." She giggled as she ran up the stairs he took that as a sign for 'come catch me'.

"Confused I'll show you who's confused after I'm done." He raced up the stairs as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sam had finally lain down in his bed and was closing his eyes for some rest. He tried Dean's cell numerous times but they all went to voice mail, so he just gave up on that. He was so tired he needed the sleep he really did. Sam nodded off into oblivion not noticing that someone was watching him from afar.

Sam jolted awake with a gasp, heaving in hearty gulps of oxygen. "It was just a dream, just a dream." He said to himself as he had yet another dream of Dean dying. He stood up on shaky legs and looked over to the other bed to find it empty. It hurt a little that Dean knew Sam was a potential victim but he had no care. Sam brushed it off and looked at the clock it shone 3:44. Sam sighed at least he got some sleep; the room was very dark due to the fact they had no moon in the sky. It was also very quiet as well and that unnerved him. _Things are just too quiet. _

He glanced around as he backed up to get Dean's knife under his pillow and cursed when it wasn't there. That's when he heard it, a swift movement that only trained ears could hear. He turned around quickly to try and focus his eyes but all he saw was darkness.

"Get with it Sam there's nothing there." He said to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Think again."

A feminine voice shot out and he turned on his heels but he was too late he felt the sharp jab into his neck and knew he was going to die now if not now very soon. He felt whatever the substance was go through his veins and it burnt, it felt like his blood was on fire and he screamed out in pain but to no avail no one was there to stop it. He was all alone and going to die. His last thought was Dean as he succumbed to the pain and lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** So there should only be a few more chapters and Dean won't be blindsided for long. The intentions of the plot will all come together in this chapter and the creatures used are made up and are solely owned by my imagination so we all know that things can get pretty crazy up there I mean I already mentioned Dean in hookers clothes. This is also a short chapter but it gets a lot of info out I didn't want to put a lot of info in one chapter. So be prepared for anything, please review if ya read. Warning of language from both the Winchester and Ember. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean was in the midst of getting himself undressed for one hell of a night, his partner in crime was waiting passionately on the bed and he could tell that she was so into the kinky gig and boy did he adore her for that. He got his shirt off and was about to get his pants pulled down when his cell phone rang for about the fourth time that night and he already new without a doubt it was Sam, although angered that Sam was interrupting his fun time he was worried the kid was calling him at like 2:30 in the morning. _What the hell is he still doing up? Why the hell does he keep calling me? _

As soon as his phone came to life he was about to pick it up but Ember quickly made her way over to him lustfully kissing his neck and feeling up and down his chest.

"Don't let your brother ruin our fun, just ignore him." She cooed into his ear and he wanted so bad to listen to her and just ignore him and shut him out but he knows better then anyone you don't pick some girl in Phoenix over family, if Sam needed him then god damnit he would be there. "I'm sorry sweetheart I gotta go." He purred back and quickly pushed her back and started to put his clothing on. _So much for winning this bet._

"So your just gonna leave?" She asked with a incredulous look on her face, he almost smiled at that because it appeared he was the first guy ever to turn down a night of sex with her.

"Family first, call ya later though." He winked at her and quickly made his way down the steps, he couldn't ignore the feeling of unease growing in his stomach that something was wrong. It made him want to get to Sam all the more and he cursed at how far away he was. "God damn women living in no wheresville." He grumbled as he started the impala and drove off into the darkness.

Ember watched from her window and cursed out loud at that damn younger brother. "Fuck why does that little brat always have to be so clingy." She sighed and quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"Abby we have a new change of plans-" She started to say as she slid into normal clothing and started to pack her bag. "Yea the little shit called again so he ran off to find him so you need to make your move, and don't screw it up!" She emphasized as she knew her sister was prone too screw things up on more then one occasion. The new bodies they decided to imitate were quite good looking, and had worked wonders on the oldest he had fallin right into the trap as planned. The youngest was appalled at seeing a version of his dead girlfriend…another screw up by her. Ember rubbed her forehead as her sister blabbed incoherently about what she was planning on doing, it always gave her a headache and for once she wished her dad didn't leave her to baby-sit the little annoyance.

"Just get it done and do not I repeat do not use the x2j poison. Do you understand?"

Ember listened as her sister obliged and hung up. The x2j was there killing poison that she concocted herself, it was used to shut down the main organs, the blood from the victims was offered to there God Kali the God of blood. Each year they offer blood from a certain age group with certain appearances finally the sacrifice was offered but each year he craved more wanted something more. That's where Sam Winchester came in, every one's heard of the Winchester name in heaven and hell. I've heard of them from my little time in hell and I've heard the stories of how powerful Sam Winchester is and what his blood really could be so we snagged him first time.

It was easy, just make any thing look like demonic activity there'll be here in under 10 seconds. Almost too easy that's why we had to ditch our last appearances and change them into something Dean and Sam would like. I could read Dean like a book, I knew what he drove for what he wanted in a woman and I quickly picked up on that appearance changing like a shapeshifter would but not by seeing the same exact image I read a mental image of what Dean wanted in his mind, my dumbass sister just read that Sam had a dead girlfriend a chose that. Ember sighed for probably the fourth time that night and gathered her keys and bag and made her way to the car to offer up there last sacrifice to please there God.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: **The plot opens up and some action finally begins to happen, that's about all I have to say without giving any away so please review if ya read it will really make my day and ya know the bet is still in the air don't forget that. So review thanx charity.

Warning of child molestation it is slight but you've been warned. Of course language too so that's to be expected.

* * *

Dean drove definitely past all the speed limits as his gut gnawed at him to get to his brother, he checked all the phone calls to see Sam had called 5 times but only did he leave one message. Dean didn't have the time to listen to the message he was still a good 30 minutes away from there motel and it was late and he was grumpy and worried and they were a lethal dose when combined. He just pushed down harder on the accelerator and gave a sideways glace at the speed limit 55_. _He laughed as he was doing 70 or more.

The roads were empty what could go wrong, that's when he saw the sirens flash from out of the woods. A hidden police car was obviously on duty trying to catch someone going over the speed limit. Of course that someone had to me it always had to be me.

_Shitshitshit. _He cursed to himself as he pulled off to the side of the road and watched as the police man did the same.

He looked back and watched the man get out seeing it was only an old man so he could easily take him if necessary. _Maybe something can go right on this god damn hunt. _He rolled down his window and put on his best Winchester smile as he asked "I'm sorry is there a problem officer?"

* * *

The first thing Sam noticed was the immense amount of heat it felt like an inferno, he could feel the beads of sweat poor over his chest and drip down onto his boxers. _But wait when did I strip down to my boxers? When did I hike up the heat? Why would I turn up the heat? Were in Arizona for cripes sake!_

He slowly opened his eyes to notice he was in some sort of cavern, probably part of central Phoenix. He said to himself as he got a good look at the inside of the walls and noted how much they looked like the mountains in central Phoenix. That's when he noticed the dull throb in his neck the way it stung in tune to his pulse and he froze. "Oh god." He said while heaving in air because he could feel the air getting less and less by the second that's one way to kill someone, put them in a underground cavern in Arizona no oxygen and no cool air. He tried to move his hands and noted they were chained to the wall. _Shitshitshit._

"Hello Sammy glad you could join the party." Abby grinned as she watched her victim struggle helplessly with his bonds. She would prove to her sister that she wasn't a screwup.

"Wha?" Sam looked over into the corner where the voice came from and all he saw was Jess but no Jess was dead. _Cause of you. _No, no get that out of your head dumbass you're only making things worse. Who is that? He tried to concentrate on who that may be but all he saw was Jess.

She saw him try to come to terms with her face and place any other name but his dead girlfriend upon her. She laughed out loud at his struggle.

"What are you laughing at?" He was angry for one because Jess was dead and if she came back from the dead to totally do the screw you thing well he could understand but the whole strip down to your boxer's chains gig that was a bit fuzzy. Another was her constant laughter that sounded like Jess but it held something evil, something dark that added to his suspicions.

"For one your sweating so bad it looks like you peed yourself." She laughed again as he stared down at his package and redden at the sight. Boy was she having fun. More fun then Ember can have on her sexcapades.

"Number two I'm not Jess lets just say I borrowed her image what do you think? Did I hit it spot on?" She watched him jerk his chains and try to lunge at her.

"Settle down cowboy we need you full for Kali in the morning."

"Kali? Who the hell is that?" Sam was confused, utterly confused more confused then Dean would be in his position. The other mention of 'we' had him confused as well.

"Alright time for story telling." She sat down in front of him and smiled as she began to tell her tale of life into this hell hole of a world.

"You see Sam some people are lucky, I wouldn't call you lucky or your family lucky but people out in the world that does not know what lurks in the dark there lucky." She watched as he just stood there listening intently, she liked him he was a definite improvement from there other set of victims.

"My family didn't use to be like this they use to be hunter's Sam, like you and your brother." His eyebrows rose at that. "Unlike your family my family rested on the sole leadership of my father a drunken dumbass. The sob story I gave you at the beach about my brother was halfway true. No he didn't get killed by the venom chaser. Nice name by the way Ember made it up." She could see all the confusion in his eyes and the fear also but she just wanted to vent out her story for once because jesus fucking christ she was a human like every one else. "My dad brought us all over gods country to hunt down everything he could find why? We don't know. He was a man on a mission and…and he use to."

"What did he use to do? Please you can tell me." He really wanted to know, because he could sense that this girl once use to be a hunter or a normal girl and got turned into something else.

"He uh use to molest my sister and me when we were kids. It was when he was drunk and incoherent. My brother eventually found out but my dad killed him in cold blood."

Sam stood in shock, he hated the human monsters out in the world and he knew that sometimes they were worse then supernatural ones. He didn't know how to offer comfort or if he should because this girl still wanted to kill him.

"We still continued to hunt until one day, I remember it like yesterday." Abby said as she looked off into the distance. "It was an old cabin in New Orleans, a voodoo witch to be exact. Our dad was too drunk to hunt but we went anyway. It all turned sour the witch cast a spell on us so that we could never be in our own bodies we had to keep changing appearances. I thought I could live with that but if that wasn't enough our dad gotten into deep shit with a God of higher power it happened to be Kali the God of blood to save his ass Ember had to make a bargain about getting him sacrifices. So that's our job and that's why you're here." She said as he slowly got up to her feet.

Sam gulped in some air and exhaled as the air grew less. He was stunned that was one hell of a story, it was all cause of there dad there in this shit and they have to do this. Forced to this. It's not there choice. This isn't even her appearance he doesn't even get to see her real beauty because of that dick of a father.

"I…I don't know what to say. How did you know about Jess and to change to her?" He asked as he just stared off into space wanting more answers about this whole mess. Wanting Dean to make things better.

"Well we've gotten good with time, being immortal has it corks, I can read your mind and I saw her up there so I picked her." She said sadly she wasn't the one who enjoyed this stuff it was more Ember but Ember probably was engrossed in sex with some other dude.

"Dean? What about him?" He asked in fear as he had to be involved some how to. What about the damn poison? Shouldn't he be dead?

"My sister Ember read his mind from afar and that red head at the beach was her. She has him locked in pretty good."

"I'll say he can't stop talking about her, she won't-"

"No, she just distracts people and has sex with them and stuff." She heard him laugh out loud and she smiled. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well there goes this bet I so lost." Sam laughed again at the thought of striping at a gay strip joint.

"Sam I'm so sorry I have to do this, I normally don't get this close with the victims." She turned away not wanting to cry. She had felt something for him the moment she saw him at the beach, Ember warned her not to get attached to them. _Another screw up for Abby yeah._

"Shouldn't I be dead already I mean you did inject me with that poison?" He really wanted to know because all the signs point to yes, he really didn't feel like making another miracle recovery from another killer disease.

"It's a different poison just one to incapacitate you with. You should of heard Ember on the phone she was freaking I would kill you with the other one she thinks I'm nothing but a screw-up." She laughed at the thought and all the times Ember has tried to kill her but there God has brought her back to life and sent Ember to hell for awhile.

"Your not a screw-up just caught in something that wasn't your choice, I don't blame you if this follows through I want you to know that." His smile was sincere even though his legs hurt, his wrist were raw, and the heat index was making him dizzy and on the verge of passing out.

"Thanks Sam and if you somehow do make it out of here alive." She winked at him. "I'll find you and maybe you can actually give me that moment you skipped out on."

Sam inwardly blushed as he remembered going all gung ho and trying to get laid before Dean. But he couldn't not with her wearing Jess's face. "I'll hit you up on that offer maybe let Ember stick around too because Dean's stuck on that girl."

"I'll talk to her but she's one pig-headed bitch." She laughed as did Sam she couldn't let him be a sacrifice she had to stall Ember or just tell Kali that they took off. He would understand right?

Just then she heard footsteps and she knew without a doubt they were Ember's.

"So did I miss anything?" She asked as she saw Abby looking worriedly at her, oh boy she got attached to this one…again.

"Abby we went over this we have to go through with the sacrifice." She said forcefully as she towered over her sister's small frame.

"We can't please Ember we saved people you like and if we kill Sam Dean will never have sex with you again." Abby added the last line because she knew it would piss her off more then anything.

Ember's cheeks grew red at the last statement; she didn't even get to have sex because of this ass-hole. She sighed as she put her hand to her head and started to pace.

Sam watched as Abby pleaded with her sister for his freedom. It was an enjoyable show almost like him and Dean arguing. He could see why Dean easily feel head over heels for her, the fiery red hair, her attitude.

"Uh guys can we make it quick because it's a bake oven in here." He said between panted breaths as the heat increased he didn't understand why they weren't effected.

"Well fuck!" Ember cursed out loud as she looked over at Sam then back to her pleading sister. She really, and I mean really wanted to have that night time with Dean and killing Sam would garner her a straight trip to hell. She sighed for what must have been the 10 HUNDRETH time.

"Alright load him up in the car, Dean already left to go to the motel and he will be freaked to know your not there." Abby squealed with joy as she rushed over to Sam's side. Damn her sister why does Kali insist on bringing her back? Ember just Shrugged and walked back out of the cavern.

"Did you hear that Sam Ember's not being a bitch?" Abby quickly undid his chains and caught him as he fell but he flinched away from her touch.

"I'm sorry the face is all, I can walk on my own." Sam cringed at the hurt in her eyes but while she's wearing Jess's face he just couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry Sam I can change into something different, would that make you feel better?" She asked as Sam just stood up and grabbed hold of the wall.

"Uh…I don't know just anything other then Jess please." He hated his begging his desperation to get rid of her face but he couldn't see her face anymore he didn't want to see the hurt and disappointment.

"Alright just go to the car with Ember and I'll come when I'm done." Sam nodded as she slowly began to change the face of Jess into something else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** I hope I didn't lose you with the bad guys turning good; I was contemplating doing a spin off story to tell the tale of there lives, so if you want to see it just say so. The bets still in the air plus Dean's cop scene. Please review thanx charity.

* * *

Dean looked the man straight in the eye trying to put off that he was innocent when he damn well knows he was doing at least 20 over the speed limit.

"Is there a problem you were doing 80 in 55 mile lane." The man spit out as he chewed on a tooth pick.

"80! There's must be a mistake sir because I'll admit maybe 70 but 80?" Dean asked incredulous. He wasn't going that fast, was he? In his hast to get to Sam he must of not felt as his baby picked up speed so quickly.

"Yes 80 damn near took trees out as you went bye, just give me your license and registration please." He still didn't even know the man's name and there's still the bad thing about him being dead but hell maybe he won't notice a thing.

"Hold on a minute." Dean barked as he dug into the glove department for the registration thanking Sam's compulsion for organization and pulled out his license. _Fake that is. _

"Hmph." The man just stood there and stared at the license and then at him, the pictures were the same what the hell was the problem?

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked as he tried to get a peek at a nametag or badge because he only called one person sir and he isn't alive any more.

"James Bond huh? You trying to play me for a sucka boy?"

Dean paled as he remembered the whole James Bond urge lately and he obviously forgot to switch out license. He just played with it anyway not like this day can get any worse.

"My mother thought I looked like him when I was born." He smiled as the cop just shook his head and went to his patrol car. He watched on edge as the cop yelled aloud and he started to get nervous because obviously who the hell was he kidding he wasn't James Bond.

"I'll be damned you're James Bond alright." The cop just shook his head and handed him his things.

"Wha?" This didn't make a lick of sense how the hell could someone live in the world with the name of James Bond and own a 67' impala how?

As the cop was leaving Dean just turned the ignition on and was rearing to pull out when the cop did a double glance and started to walk back over to him. He groaned again and rolled down his window.

"Yes?" He asked as the cop just started at him with a rather curious look.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere." His face was a mask of anger and his words held venom in them, Dean's faced quickly turned to confusion as the cop took a picture out of his pocket and shoved it in his face.

"You're the one flashing my wife you punk! Come here so I can kick your ass." Dean was horrified as a picture of his nude body was shoved in his face flexing his muscles. Dean groaned as he remembered the grandma's and there camera's.

"Sorry sir but I gotta go." He quickly sped away as the cop was left yelling a string of curses in the wake.

Dean looked back for the second time and felt a breath of relief when he wasn't following him. "I swear if I don't get laid on this hunt I'm going to kill you Sammy." He said to himself as he just tightened his hand on the steering wheel and sped off.

* * *

Sam stumbled his way out into the fresh air of the night. He suddenly fell to his knees as he took in the relaxing air and how it was instantly cooling his temperature, he looked around and saw the car and Ember waiting in the front set so he walked over to the back door and opened it, she didn't even notion she heard him.

He slumped in and took a longing breath just wanting to go to bed wanting to see Dean and wanting to get some actual clothes on.

"Sam I presume." Ember spoke up as she was engrossed in filling her nails, she knew who he was but she grown to loathe silence and hated the sound of it.

"In the flesh…well you get what I mean." Sam gulped down embarrassment as he realized he was still in his boxers which were soaked from his sweat.

"Yes I know, now don't think I'm doing this out of the niceness of my heart because I have to tell ya that fled when my original body went out the door." She looked in the review mirror as he just sat and relaxed like she was a saint and she absolutely hated being the good one. Damn her sister to hell for this, she told herself it was for her and Dean.

"I understand." He rasped out as he just looked down.

"I presume that Abby told you the story of our fucking lives. She has a tendency to due that. I'm sorry if the story scared you in any way or repulsed you from her but you work with what you have." Ember cracked a smile as she remembered her dad telling them that, that's when she turned around and killed him. She had no regrets in it either.

"Where the hell is she anyway, we got to get moving?"

"Um…she's uh changing." Sam didn't know how to put it into words, this whole hunt he didn't know how to sum up. These people in front of him he didn't know how to sum up. It was strange even for them and for some reason he relaxed in the thought that for once the hunt ended up good.

"Ah.." Ember remarked as she saw Sam struggle with how to say the words, obviously her sister wised up or Sam had to tell her to get the hell out of his dead girlfriend's body. That girl definitely been dropped on her head too many times.

Sam watched through the window as Abby walked out of the cavern the dark masking her new features, he breathed easier knowing he wouldn't have to face Jess anymore.

"About fucking time." Ember grumbled as Abby hopped into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry I had a hard time choosing what to wear." Abby turned around to face Sam and saw a relaxed look on his face.

"Is this better Sam?"

Sam stared in amazement at how different she looked. There were no more blond curls cascading down her face or bright blue eyes that held the windows to her soul. It was a green eyed woman with a rough exterior but you knew that her heart was soft. Her hair was midnight black that looked like there could be highlights of blue, which went straight to the middle of her back, precision bangs hitting her eyes just right.

"Yea it's just fine." Sam stuttered out. How the hell do these girls do that is one question that may never be answered.

"Oh stop with the lovey dovey crap and let's get this show on the road."

Sam smiled at her comment because she reminded him so much of Dean, his thoughts went back to Dean and if he were ok but Abby had told him he was fine and probably tearing the city apart looking for him. Sam sighed as Ember pulled out of the desert with dust flying in the background. He decided to buckle his seat belt because he was in for one hell of a ride.

* * *

Dean finally pulled up to the motel and noted that it was damn 5 in the morning he cursed all the potholes, that damn cop, getting lost. This was definitely on his worst hunt list.

He saw that all the lights were out and figured Sam would kill him if he found out he stayed out that late. Dean went to put the key in the motel door but it was unlocked he quickly took out his gun and pushed open the door. Swinging the gun back and forth he waited till his eyes adjusted to the darkness and saw that Sam was no where in the room and neither was any on else.

Dean put down his gun as turned on the light blinding himself in the process. "God damn it!" He cursed as he shielded his eyes from the light. He looked around the room and everything seemed to be normal Sam's bed was rumpled up which means he was asleep here at one time. Dean quickly grew concerned as he pulled out his cell phone and hit his voice mail. He waited till he got to Sam's frantic phone message and he stilled frozen in shock.

"_Listen Dean I found something big and I don't know where you are but you need to get your ass back here because we don't have much time left. I'm sorry I hid things from you but the last victim it's going to be…" _

The voice mail quickly ended and asked if he wanted to delete this message. _Shitshitshit._ They were screwed while Dean was out trying to get him some, Sam got picked up by that damn what ever the hell it is and could already be dead right now. _Because of you._

You're going to get a call by that annoying sheriff about his body. Dean started to hyperventilate at the thought and he did the only thing he could do scream.

* * *

"Are we almost there?" Sam asked as his worry grew over time for Dean. He knew his brother and if Dean went to the motel and found out Sam wasn't there he would unleash the apocalypse to this poor city.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes would you shut up already." Ember growled out as Abby elbowed her in the stomach. She was tired of his constant questions or his verge to go silent. She was tired of her sister trying to make a relationship with a human, when she knows there anything but. She was tired from having to constantly kill innocent people to please an overzealous God thanks to her father. She was god damn tired of it all and wanted it to end but this fucking curse makes you immortal another god damn burden to live with.

She sighed with relief as they pulled into the motel and she saw the famous 67' impala parked out front. The moonlight gleaming off the hood.

"Why don't you two stay in the car while I go see where he is I don't want him trying to gut you or anything." Sam said as he started to get out, he needed to explain this whole story to Dean and boy would that be hard especially stumbling into the motel room at 5 in the morning and wearing only boxers.

"Does immortal ring any bells?" Abby chuckled as her sister was being a smartass as usual. She could tell she formed a connection with the older brother and didn't exactly want to let him go.

"That doesn't mean he won't try." Sam sighed and opened the door to Dean screaming, his head stuffed into a pillow.

"Whoa whoa Dean what the hell are you doing man?" Sam quickly grabbed him by the shoulders to stop him from screaming his lungs out.

Dean stopped his screaming as he heard a voice call his name and someone jerk him on the shoulders. He quickly looked up to be staring into the eyes of his little brother. _Oh god. _He grabbed him into the biggest hug and it didn't even register in his brain that Sam was half nude or he had blood on the side of his neck. All that registered was that Sam was alive.

"Uh Dean why are you hugging me?" Sam asked as he returned the embrace, he was sweaty tired and really wanted a good shower.

"Cause I thought I lost you smartass." Dean stopped and looked him over noting the blood on the neck and that he didn't have any clothes on except for his boxers.

"Wanna tell me why you're only wearing boxers?" He pointed to his brothers unmentionables as Sam reddened.

"Listen it's a really really long story so you better be ready for it." Sam searched around for a pair of pants as Dean just started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You didn't get drunk did you?" Dean laughed even louder at the thought.

"Alcohol isn't in my sister's reservoir but I tend to use it occasionally."

Dean looked over to the doorframe as he matched the voice with the face; Ember.

"Uh Dean you know Ember this is her sister Abby and I don't know how to tell you this but there what we've been hunting." Sam looked over to Dean to try and gauge his reaction but he had none he was stoic and he groaned. _This was gonna be one hell of a night. _


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Well I only suspect maybe two more chapters to go but that's an estimation. I want to give thanx for people who've supported me and read the story even if you didn't review and I want to let you know this isn't my only story as you know my other _Wish you were here _which is more popular at the moment is soon to be finished and I like to thank my beta who beta'd the first half of my story and I winged it from there. Thanx for all your support and love so far it encourages me to write more. Thanx Charity.

* * *

Dean started at the open door in disbelief as his once spring fling smiled at him as she strode into the motel; with a cocky swagger. A petite girl followed with hair that matched the sky.

"You bitch!" He yelled out in anger as he lunged at her but someone grabbed his arm from behind.

"Dean don't! Alright just don't, I've figured this all out just chill. Relax." Sam had a death grip on his brothers arm so as not to harm there new guest, he had no clue why he was doing it because they were immortal but he still felt the urge to do it out of politeness.

Dean settled down as he dropped his arm, and watched as Ember dropped on his bed and lay there the other girl still stood in the door way he noted out of fear; he smirked.

"Shall I tell the story Sam or do you want to?" Ember asked as she focused on Dean's body. His muscles still engraved in her mind and pissed that, that little twerp ruined it.

"Um…I think you can. You know Abby you can come in?" He motioned as he pushed Dean out of the way figuring that's what was holding her back.

"I'm fine here, I haven't had this warm of a welcome since 1934 when those vampires tried to kill us." Abby grinned as she saw Dean look at her horrified.

"Dean you better sit down for this one." Sam offered as he knew the story swept him off his feet but luckily he was chained to a wall. He still was learning new things about them.

"I'm good. Now start talking." Dean demanded as he looked at Ember wanting to know what the hell was so important that Sam thought he needed to sit down. _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?_

"Long story short me and my sister over there we use to be hunters, led by daddy dearest. He screwed things up like always and we had a curse laid upon us by a voodoo witch. We always had to change bodies after that time, so this body isn't my own nor is that body my sister's." Ember pointed over to her sister as she watched Dean's mouth drop. She really didn't want to tell him that part but you cant hide secrets for long. " Our dad was a dumbass and got involved with a God of higher power, I had to get him out of trouble by telling the God we were offer sacrifices for him. So that's why were here that's why we had Sam and that's why we lured you here." Ember sighed as she sat up on the bed she really wanted that sex now.

Dean was astonished, first of all he got fucking baited by what they were hunting and second they were baited all along. _Well how the hell did that happen?_

"What am I suppose to say to that?" Dean chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Say anything you want but you cant deny that I saved-" Ember started but heard the cough from her sister and groaned. "Ok WE saved your brother. We were going to offer him as a blood sacrifice but we didn't." Ember noted as she walked over to Dean and began to sat on his lap until he pushed her away.

"I can't I just can't" He breathed out as he walked to the other side of the room where Sam was standing with a apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry your life was shitty because ours was too but everything isn't peaches and cream you know."

"Dean-" Sam started as he thought Dean was talking this all too rough, these girls had one hell of a life that they didn't ask for or want. In some way parallel to there's, if he could find a way to reverse the curse he would.

"Sam no." Dean held up his hand to silence him. "I'm totally grateful that you saved my brother and I'll do anything you want just now that I know it's just…you understand right?" Dean asked as a hurt look swept across both there faces and he instantly felt guilty. He felt a connection to the girl as soon as he saw her in the water and he knew there was something there that he could make this work. Now that he knows about her life maybe he could but the barrel of emotions coursing through is just too much. His better judgment is fighting with his gut instinct; and god damnit if his better judgment isn't winning.

"I understand Dean you know where to find me if you change your mind." Ember said as she just smiled and headed out the door.

"But-" Abby tried to plead. "Come on Abby were not wanted here." Ember called as she watched her sister solemnly follow her out to the car.

As soon as the door shut Sam was going to give Dean hell. What was wrong with him? He didn't have to be so cold to them. Yeah they killed people but does he think they wanted to or they had a choice? They were sucked into that life as much as they were sucked into there's.

"Dean what the hell was wrong with you man?" Sam said exasperated when Dean just sat on the bed with his shoulders slumped.

"I think I just made the wrong fucking choice." Dean sighed out as he shifted through his phone and found her number.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **This is the last chapter guys and I'm really happy with how this all turned out. I want to thank all who reviewed and supported me and all who just silently cheered me on. I was contemplating on doing more with my made up characters. Because as though Abby has developed feeling for Sam, I assure Sam doesn't feel anything for her. While Dean and Ember are a growing attraction and I want to explore that. I wanted to do a story about Dean and Sam finding a way to reverse the curse and turning them back into there old self's. So if you just silently support review and let me know what ya think Thanx Charity.

* * *

Sam watched amused as Dean scrolled through the contacts to call her back. He was even more amused he already added her to his contacts.

Before Sam could mark on it he heard a light knock on the door and went to go answer it, before he had time to answer it, it opened by itself and in burst Ember cell phone in hand.

Sam burst out laughing as Ember just gave him a cocky smile.

Dean turned to see what the hell Sam was laughing about and saw Ember in the doorway already holding her cell phone. He turned away with embarrassment about her detecting his dependency already.

"I knew you wouldn't last long." Ember cooed into the phone as she shut it. She pushed past Sam and hopped onto Dean's lap and was about to start her love making when that annoying twerp interrupted again.

"Oh Dean I think your forgetting something." Sam chimed as he watched in fascination of how fast this woman works.

"Uh…can't you see I'm a little busy Sammy?" Dean said between breaths as Ember was in the works of taking off his shirt.

"I believe it's the end of the hunt and I also believe neither of us has gotten laid. So I have a pair of hooker's clothes for ya." Sam laughed as Dean's face had the look of pure horror on it.

"Oh no." He said aloud as he pushed her off him and started to pace but a thought came to his head.

"Wait a minute you said neither am I right?" He watched Sam nod with a gulp. "Alright so you better be bringing the baby oil bud cause were going to the strip joint." He laughed as Sam's face turned a few shades of red.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ember shouted out at her sitting position on the floor where she so rudely been pushed.

Dean cursed at himself as he picked her up and brushed her off. "Sorry babe but your in for a treat tonight."

She just stared dumbfounded until he asked her again. "Do you have a camera?"

"Of course, but why?" She asked as she looked from both men who both looked excited and really uncomfortable at the same time.

"You'll see bring it because first stop gay strip joint." He heard Sam groan as they all loaded up into the car.

* * *

Dean was seated in the first row waiting to see his brother make his grand entrance on the stage. He explained to Ember the whole bet and she found it hilariously funny but Abby found it cruel to do that to your younger sibling. _Yeah like dressing up in hookers clothing and singing I touch myself is a walk in the park._

He was posed with a camera waiting for Sam; these would make the best blackmail pictures. All he would have to do is bring up gay strip joint and he shut up just like that. Ember had his cell phone so he could have them on there as well. He suddenly felt uncomfortable as he felt another man touch his ass but the instance of it all was just too good.

The music hit he didn't know what the hell song it was because he wasn't into that crap but he heard the announcer make the announcement of Sam's arrival.

"_Please put her hands together for the sultry Sam Winchester." _

He watched as Sam walked on stage to the music and men behind him howled and screamed like rabid dogs even tossing money on stage. _Hell if you get free money he should of did this._

Sam was only wearing a skimpy bikini oiled up in baby oil. He was flexing his muscles and dancing on the pole. He laughed so hard his lungs hurt, it was the greatest scene he ever saw. He watched as Sam stared out into the distance almost as if he was trying to listen to someone. His face quickly turned to horror as he shook his head. Dean stood up about to intervene but realized it was only because the guy in the back asked Sam to start giggling his door knobs. Dean was red faced when Sam's strip tease was over. Sam probably made a good 200 bucks or better.

He waited with Ember and Abby in the back for Sam to get fully clothed again and collect his money.

"Wow I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Ember said as she had tears in her eyes from laughing. It was hilarious watching a straight man trying to do a striptease at a gay strip joint.

"I have to admit that was a mighty fine show he put on." Abby admitted as she watched the other strippers walk by.

"You know this is my brother you're talking about right. Yes that was the best, who knew Sam had an inner stripper in him." Dean laughed for what was like the hundredth time. It was a great night and Sam held up the bargain.

He watched as Sam walked through the hallway to meet them an awkward smile splayed on his face.

"Sammy that was some show." He laughed again as his face grew redder. He soon supped a hand around his neck and gave a slight squeeze.

"If you want me to delete the pictures I will." He offered as he noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"Na, I can't waist my moment to get your video sent in of your first performance now can't I?" Sam quipped as he fingered the money in his pocket.

"Can we get to the bar because I really need a drink?" Ember asked as she wanted to get the bet thing done and tame the beast known as Dean Winchester once and for all.

"Just the place we were heading." Sam chimed as they started to walk to the car needing the urge to get away from all the eyes boring into him.

"That was an awesome show Sam." Abby spoke up as Dean and Ember headed off ahead of them.

"Thanks I gave it my best. I need the extra money." Sam smiled as Abby just laughed, as they all got in the car to head to the bar to watch Dean give a wonderful performance himself.

Sam sat in the bar drinking a beer as Ember and Abby were flanked aside him. He was waiting for Dean to get dressed. He rigged the music up with the bar tender after he slipped him a Benjamin. He really wanted to see the bar patrons reactions. It would totally make his day after getting forced to strip in front of gay men. Sam shuttered at the thought.

He watched the door wearily as the girls next to him giggled with the effects of alcohol. Suddenly the doors bust open and he almost spewed alcohol all over the room. Everyone in the bar turned to look at who made so much commotion. Dean sure was a sight; he had on this weird makeup in neon blue and pink. Lipstick over his lips that looked like he was having sex ever since he woke up. His hair was tousled and had glitter in it; he was wearing fishnets that seemed to burst cause of his leg muscles. A mini skirt and some top that showed way too much cleavage which Dean obviously stuffed in fake boobs. Made outta what he didn't know. To top it all off he was carrying a blow up doll of a man! Where the hell he got that was beyond him. When Dean lost in bets he took them all the way.

"Hi ya fellas. I just when I get this feeling I just gotta touch my self." Dean said as he stormed into the bar blow up doll in hand. He yelled for the bar tender to hit it and the song started to play. He decided that Sam wanted to do this big by god he go big.

_I love myself I want you to love me _

_When I'm feelin' down I want you above me _

_I search myself I want you to find me _

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

Dean just danced to the song and repeatedly touched himself in a suggestive manor. He only knew the course line of the song, and the entire bar patrons stared on in shock as did Sam, Ember and Abby. He tricked them into not even taking pictures.

_I don't want anybody else _

_When I think about you I touch myself _

_I don't want anybody else _

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

"I don't want anybody else when I think about you I touch myself." Dean sang loud and hard. He walked over to random men and stared at them suggestively making them shutter and he laughed. He loved playing mind games on people.

"Alright Bud what do I want." He was talking to a blow up doll for cripes sake. He was leaning in closer almost as if the doll would answer him back. He looked over at Sam as an evil grin appeared on his face.

"That's right Bud we want him." He pointed directly at Sam and he watched everyone turn to where Sam was and Sam ducked lower as if to hide. Ember spewed all of her beer across the table while Abby gave him an evil glare. _Yep this was gonna be a good night._

_You're the one who makes me happy honey _

_You're the sun who makes me shine _

_When you're around I'm always laughing _

_I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes And see you before me _

_Think I would die If you were to ignore me _

_A fool could see Just how much I adore you _

_I get down on my knees I'd do anything for you_

He acted like he was drunk hoping the bar seen something of this kind, but obviously then seen nothing of this act because every pool game, dart game, bar fight, drunken ramblings stopped to watch his show. "I love myself I want you to love me When I'm feelin' down I want you above me I search myself I want you to find me I forget myself I want you to remind me." He started to rub the doll all over his body and laughed that this was embarrassing Sam more than him.

_I want you _

_I don't want anybody else _

_And when I think about you _

_I touch myself _

_Ooh, oooh, oooooh, awash_

He heard the last of the song and began his see you around speech as he saw Sam make a dart line for the door. "I love you everyone, me and Bud here we'll be on the road every year. I love my fan's man. Just remember I touch myself thank you and goodnight." He kissed his fingers and walked out the door as Ember and Abby followed.

"Hey Sammy how'd ya like my show." He bragged as he began wiping away the makeup off his face.

"You want the truth?" Sam asked as he will always have this day ingrained in his mind.

"Lay it on me."

"You almost made me puke."

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Dean questioned as he took off the top.

"No it was actually how good you were, that's what scared me." Sam shuttered at the thought and reminded himself to never ever make a bet like that with his brother ever again.

"That's what I want to here, what about you hotcakes." He looked over at Ember who was leaning against the car almost frustrated.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes damn it why do you think I ask?" Dean grumbled as he stepped behind the car to change.

"I want us to have sex damn it and not get interrupted!" Ember yelled as she slammed the car, scarring her sister who was already inside.

"Hmm I believe I can fit you in." He laughed as she just yelled and got into the drivers seat.

Sam pulled him to the side as he was buttoning his shirt.

"What is it?"

"You know your pissing her off? You'll never get sex at this rate." Sam pointed to Ember as she was tightly clutching the steering wheel.

"Me never get sex I'm astonished." Dean kidded as just stepped into the car leaving a critical Sam to join them.

Sam was sitting on his bed ready to hit the hay when he saw Dean in the bathroom spraying cologne on himself and he smiled as he knew where he was going.

"Don't wait up for me." Dean said as he was grabbing his coat.

"Sure next time don't spray it so thick rico suave." Sam yelled as Dean flipped him a bird on his way out.

* * *

Dean waited at her door as she answered the door with a slightly irritated look on her face. "There's nothing to be irritated about when I'm here." He joked as he went in too kiss her but she stopped him. He gave her the what the hell are you doing look but she motioned for him to follow so he did.

"You know Dean you're quite the charmer." She quipped as an evil thought went through here head.

"Well duh I thought we already knew that." He said shrugging his shoulders trying again to go in for the kiss, but again she stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he stared at her bewildered she was the one gunning for sex.

"I'll see if I could fit you in." She quipped as he stared on in shock.

"But but that's not fair I didn't mean-" She quieted him by putting her lips to his mouth.

"Shhh but I have someone else who has you on there number 1." She pointed to her hallway as Dean looked over.

Dean looked over to where she pointed and his face took on horror as he remembered the grandma who took the picture of his very nude body then went and showed it too her husband.

"Oh god." He said in dread as he looked at her she just shrugged her shoulders.

"You look a lot different with clothes on but we can fix that in a jiffy."

The grandma tried to make a move at him but he quickly bolted out the door.

"You can run boy but you can't hide."

He can hear her laughter as he ran to his car trying to get away from the sex driven grandma from hell.

"Call me Dean and promise I'm on your top priority." Ember called out.

Dean listened to the double message and cursed himself out of another day of love making. _The things you do for love. _

"Boy are you after my wife again. I'm gonna beat your ass across this entire state."

He heard the angry voice ring out and he looked around to see the sex driven grandma crying to her husband and her husband with a baseball bat. Ember left out that those were her neighbors.

Dean groaned as he sped away and Ember blew him a kiss. The song I touch myself started to play and you know what I just felt like singing along with Bud riding shotgun.


End file.
